


[PODFIC] La Chanson des Vieux Amants

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [25]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two constants in Joan's life: Sherlock and bees.</p><p>A podfic of the gorgeous story by language-escapes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] La Chanson des Vieux Amants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Chanson des Vieux Amants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916456) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> OK, so I recorded this sometime in.. september? 2013, definitely. Because I had all these ideas about bee sounds and music and atmosphere. And then I discovered that it is really hard to make that amazing hive drone sound work in a recording (I think part of what makes it so special is that you can physically feel it when you're actually near a hive) so this project got backburnered. And then I saw that Vassalady also recorded this story and I got a bit discouraged. But! It's done now. Technically I don't think this is a re-pod because I've never listened to the other version, it just took me forever to finish.

Fandom: Elementary  
Rating: Teen and up  
Length: with music and bee sounds: 1:44:22 (version without music: 1:43:28)

3 versions:  
\- The story as I wanted to record it, with music and background bee sounds. Sometimes they are used as background/atmospheric sounds, but I have been very careful about volume to make sure it doesn't get in the way of hearing the story.

[Direct download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jqwy/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Blanguage-escapes%2B-%2BLa%2BChanson%2BDes%2BVieux%2BAmants.mp3)

\- The story with music, but without background bee sounds

[Direct download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/cyji/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Blanguage-escapes%2B-%2BLa%2BChanson%2BDes%2BVieux%2BAmants%2Bmusic-no-bees.mp3)

\- The story without music or background bee sounds.

[Direct download (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vaky/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Blanguage-escapes%2B-%2BLa%2BChanson%2BDes%2BVieux%2BAmants%2Bnomusic-nobees.mp3)


End file.
